


The Meaning of Christmas, The Wings of a Dove

by Angel_Cakes243



Category: Klaus (2019), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Confused Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), E. Aster Bunnymund Being an Asshole, Letters to Santa, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Old Friends, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Cakes243/pseuds/Angel_Cakes243
Summary: Jesper Johansen is the messenger guardian of peace.  Most of the gaurdiance call him peace.  But only one calls him Jesper.Its Christmas time again, which means that Jesper is once again visiting the North Pole.  But once all the letters are collected, he's free to spend time with his loving husband.
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen/Klaus
Comments: 12
Kudos: 375





	The Meaning of Christmas, The Wings of a Dove

The guardians all came to the North Pole. Usually, with it being this close to christmas, they wouldn't bother the man. However, they saw this as slightly important. Before North even looked up from the paper copy of his lists, a small bell rang out happily through the room. North sprung up with a beam as he threw the large balcony doors open. 

A man stepped into the warm room and shut the door. His post man's uniform was a virbant blue color. His buttons were a swirl of black and silver . His boots were black, as were his gloves. His dirty blond hair was mostly hidden under his cap, and he had stuck a quill behind his ear to check off names from his deliveries list. He had the wings of a dove, which had small freckles of pidgeon grey. His cheeks and nose were dusted with the same pidgeon colored freckles. He grabbed his arms as he shivered.

"I hate the cold. Why do you live this far north?" North let out a laugh as he hit the man's shoulder. The messenger laughed as he unwound himself from his shivering position. He pulled out a stack of letters tied together with twine.

"The last of the letters for Santa Clause himself." He set the letters on a table. It made a loud thump sound as the table creaked from the weight.

"Looks like your job is done for the day Peace." Peace laughed at the Tooth Fairy's words as he turned to the other gaurdians.

"My work is never done. There's still a lot of work to do before Christmas."

"What could a pidgeon like you possibly have to do for Christmas?" Peace glared at Bunny.

"For your information WALABY, I have more to do with Christmas than you do with Easter." Bunny god in the shorter man's face.

"And just how did you come up with that crazy idea?" North pulled Peace back, rubbing his shoulder blades with his thumbs. 

"Must you pick a fight all the time Jesper?" Jesper couldnt help but smile.

"Mm. He started it."

"Jesper? I thought your name was Peace." Jepser looked over to Jack Frost. The poor boy had a look of pure confusion.

"To anyone who isn't Klaus it is." 

"Follow up question: shouldn't you be Cupid or something? I mean the wings..." Jesper rolled his eyes, but he couldnt stop the amused smile the slid up his lips.

"You're cute kid. But Cupid is my boss. Trust me, that diapered guy isnt fun to work for. He only let's me see my husband once a year."

"Huh?" The gaurdians watched as North laughed and scooped the messenger up. They watched as Peace's pale festures blossomed with a soft pink. 

"Alright alright, put me down. I have to get ready for Christmas." He took off his cap as he was set down. He flicked his wrist and threw his hat. It flew down the halls and vanished from view, more than likely scaring a few elves as it dashed by. He hummed and snapped his fingers, snowflakes spiring from the snap.

His once hair ruffled with the wind filling the pole. His postman's uniform shifted into a knee-length red tunic with a white trim and a black leather apron tied around his waist along with a small tool belt filled with small screwdrivers, tweezers, and cogs and wires. His pants were red with a white trim around them. A white shawl with a red trim rest on his his shoulders and rippled down his back. It ended at his knees. His wings open wide with the pride of a Klaus. Black gloves rested on his hands. He latched the shawl closed and hummed.

"That's better." He rolled his shoulders and grinned. Everyone looked a bit confused. Everyone except Sandy, who was grinning and chatting with Jesper. 

"What the-? What the hell did you do?" Bunny looked even more confused than Jack. Jesper looked over.

"Getting ready for the holidays? Come on I thought you would know something about that Bun Bun." He smirked at the Easter Bunny, who fumed at him.

"Dear dont tease him. We have work to do."

"Dear?! North start explaining!"

"Its simple bun bun. Along with the gaurdian of peace, I'm what kids call Mrs.Klaus. Im just not a woman, I'm actually a gangly, stubborn little man." North snickered. After calming down Bunny, the gaurdians finally(FINALLY) left. Jesper smiled as he led his husband down to the workshop. His cap was resting on a hook by the desk. The desk had a small wrapped cylinder. 

"Getting started without me?" He smiled. North laughed and handed him the cylinder.

"This one is yours." He smiled and took the present. With careful hands, he unwrapped it. Inside the box was a small,wooden, wind up ballerina. Jesper smiled as he wound it up. He set it down and watched it dance. He smiled.

"Oh Klaus. It's amazing." He smiled as Klaus wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. He buried his face in his lover's neck.

"I've missed you so much my dove." 

"I missed you too darling. So much." He smiled as Klaus began laying kisses on his neck and face. He laughed loudly when Phil, bringing in a tray of cookies without knowing Jesper was there, started complaining loudly about the married couple. The two looked over, both with large grins.

"Sorry Phil." The yeti stormed out, still complaining about the pair. They laughed and stayed close to each other. 

As December went on, the two became wrapped up in the Christmas plans. Toys were made, the reindeer were groomed, the sleigh was polished and shinning, and all the gifts were wrapped and put in the bag. Jesper smiled as he wiped his hands in his apron. They were walking to the sleigh. He ran his finger across the engraving of his name on the sleigh. He smiled sadly.

"What is on your mind my flower?" 

"Its just... Christmas is almost over. I only have a few more hours with you. Then I practically have to wait a whole year before we can see eachother again." He felt the tears run down his face as he buried his face in his husband's large chest. He felt a finger lead his chin up and his brown eyes met with Klaus' icey blue ones.

"Let's not think of how much time we have together, let's focus on making that time magical." Jesper smiled as Klaus brushed a kiss to his knuckles. 

"Ok. Yeah. Let's go deliver some toys." The two climbed into the sleigh and off they flew. They spent the night giving out all the presents (and coal) for Christmas. It was sunrise when they got back to the pole. Jesper could feel his Christmas magic leaving him for another year. His clothes flickered back to the same vivid blue uniform he wore in life as his hat dashed back into his hands. He smiled sadly when his messenger bag flew off the hook and into his hands.

"I guess I'm not gonna be Mrs.Klaus for another year huh?"

"You will always be my Mr.Klaus. Christmas magic or no." Jesper smiled and pulled his husband down into a kiss. When they parted (reluctantly), the wind was lightly swinging the doors open. Jesper smiled as Klaus led him to the balcony.

"Expect lots of mail Mr.North." Klaus laughed, giving his husband a look of unconditional love.

"I would expect nothing less Peace." Jesper laughed and kissed his cheek. He let go of the larger spirit's hands and flew off. Even though it hurt them both to part, they knew they would be together come next Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to change Jespers design because I was a complete idiot! I'm sorry for being stupid! I had described @DreamerAwaken 's design and really didnt realise it. So I changed the design. I changed his Mrs.Klaus outfit because I really just needed Jesper in a tool belt. Dont we need more of that? So yeah, changed it cause I was dumb. My SINCEREST APOLOGIES!


End file.
